Colorguard Craziness
by Heartbreak Warfare
Summary: What would happen if Bella was dazzled into joing the Forks High Colorguard by Edward? the guard has a physco instructor and even crazier people on it! Funny, 1st chap is confusing but will get better R&R NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Band Camp Day 1

**A/N I'm in this story can you guess who I am?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, but the colorguard people are mine, or me! lol. The instructor is LOOSELY based off my instructor for the last season, & yes he really did the nickname things that you will learn about shortly.**

Bella POV

Edward said I need "to experience human moments" but I didn't think he would make me go this far. Yes, that's right I, Bella Swan Soon-to-be-Cullen joined the Forks High School Colorguard, Edward made me. I'm sure it's fun and all, but seriously me? Doing color guard? I swear I will die doing this, or kill someone else. I voiced all this to Edward on the way to band camp, but he just sat there silently until we got to the football field. He parked kissed me goodbye and I got out.

Two seconds later this girl comes running up to me, "Hi! You must be Bella! Welcome! I'm…" But the girl got rudely interrupted by a short man spinning a riffle because he yelled, " Lamby! Get OVER here NOW!" The hyper girl went running over and picked up a riffle and started spinning.

He then yelled, "Hey new person got over here!" I went running over almost tripping. He stopped spinning and yelled, "Guard get over here!" All of a sudden I was surrounded by a group of about ten girls. The man then said to me, " I'm Johnny your instructor. Mrs. Macduff is also your instructor, but she is pregnant so she will not be here a lot. I can't remember names so I will call you Klutz, because I saw you almost trip on your way down here." He then pointed to the hyper girl going, "This is Lamby," he then continued pointing to girls and saying their "nicknames" there was a Dumbo, Not so Wise One, Little girl, blonde girl 1, and blonde girl 2, and I can't remember the rest. "Okay girls I'm leaving for today. Bye." And then he left.

'Lamby' then turned to me and said, "So your boyfriend Edward signed you up for this. I have two questions for you. Did you taste the ice cream before you bought it? And, do you like eating strawberries, especially the his." **(A/N sorry inside joke with my color guard just ignore if you don't get it).**

"Omg! I can't believe you asked her that!" One girl exclaimed. She turned to my and said, "Hi, I'm Jasmine, Johnny doesn't have a nickname for me so yea. Just ignore her. And I advise not asking what she means or answering those questions, cause they are dirty jokes that another color guard person last year made up whose gone."

"Oh, Okay." I said, I just stood there confused.

"Okay practice is over!" Another girl shouted, I'm assuming she is the captain, "I'll see you guys tomorrow at 9 AM!" She shouted.

I walked up there and got into the waiting Volvo. "How was it?" Edward asked.

"I have no clue," I answered. "I'm so confused."

**A/N ok ok I know it's confusing but believe me you will get it in due time. Review please! NO FLAMES! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except the Colorguard ppl.**

**Chapter 2**

Edward dropped me off at the football field again. I've been on the Colorguard for 5 day so far. It is so much harder than it seems. I almost started crying when I learned that we had to MARCH, which is harder than walking, and do the work, AT THE SAME TIME! I couldn't believe it. Alice had seen me having a panic attack, so she already had Jasper come to practice that day to calm me down. Lamby has been great. She has helped me so much. Unlike Johnny. He is EVIL. Everybody HATES him. Edward always comes to the last hour of practice to watch. Lamby gives everybody nicknames, I don't know like anybody's real name. She has a boyfriend in the band and she has dubbed him the name Hottie McHottie Pants, and Monsieur Sexy. Nobody knows his real name. Jasmine is awesome her and Lamby always help me, they are the two captains. Jasmine has a boyfriend and everybody calls him B. I don't know why though. She has dubbed Edward the name, The Hot Stalker, because he is always watching me. Edward says that she has a really weird mind, she has the most randomest thoughts. For example he said that when she was teaching me drop spins she was thinking about wanting to eat a strawberry, and later she was thinking about a chicken. He also says that she has no feelings towards him at all. I'm so nervous because our first football game is in a week and I'm still getting used to marching. Edward says that he will have Jasper come to practice tomorrow so Johnny won't be so mean. OMG! I just looked up and Jacob is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N hehe cliffhanger! Review or I won't update!!!!!!**


End file.
